The present invention relates to an electric locomotion apparatus, more particularly relates to an electric locomotion apparatus suitable for people with walking problems and/or paraplegics.
As is known, there are locomotion means for people with walking problems such as wheelchairs for example, which can be manual or electric.
There are also dynamically stabilised vehicles that have a control system that actively maintains the stability of the vehicle, which normally only have two wheels. Appropriate sensors continuously control vehicle orientation and the control circuit determines the necessary corrections for maintaining stability by suitably commanding the wheel motors. For example, the vehicles shown in documents US 2011/303475 A1 and WO 2009/054344 A1 are known in the prior art.
Disadvantageously, none of the devices described in the documents of the prior art are suitable for transporting a person with a disability of the lower limbs, as some of these devices require that the user stand up. Other devices allow the user to sit, but still require the use of the legs to steer, as they require a rotation of the seat with respect to a vertical axis.